Au nom du père
by Charisma6
Summary: Tourments de l'âme, larmes, délivrance. Quand Drago n'arrive pas à accomplir la tâche que Voldemort lui a confié et qu'Hermione le suprend en train de pleurer, le monstre peutil alors devenir humain ?


Auteur : Charisma6

Titre : Au nom du père.

Résumé : Tome6. Magnifique scène, celle ou Drago pleure parce qu'il n'arrive pas à effectuer sa tâche de tuer Dumbledore . Et si au lieu d'Harry, c'est Hermione qui l'avait vu pleurer ? Un monstre en a t-il le droit ?

Ps : cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit, alors je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ca m'a donné ..Donnez moi votre avis 

Les étoiles mortes dans ses yeux trahissaient une âme brisée. Son regard, à la fois clair et obscur était inhumain pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient. Repassant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, Drago Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la glace . Ses cheveux en bataille ressortaient sur son visage trop blanc . Fermant les yeux, il tenta de calmer la colère qui grandissait en lui .

Dans le silence de sa tombe, il se faisait mal à hurler. La haine qui lui labourait les entrailles depuis des années avait laissé place à une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Le macabre plaisir de la mort lui apparaissait comme une tâche trop lourde à présent . La sainteté, le mal, qu'est-ce après tout ? Il avait horreur de toute cette pureté qui emplissait les saints. Quand un innocent était tué, il empestait la sainteté . Les catacombes de son âme renfermaient une plaie béante, et le sang en coulait sans s'arrêter .

Et c'était un théâtre, une épopée fantastique dans les bas-fonds de l'humanité . Un rêve innaccessible : celui d'être le favori de celui pour qui tous tremblaient . Il était dénué du pouvoir d'aimer, dénué de larmes . Seulement fait de chair et de sang. Sans être humain…

On lui avait confié une tâche que tous avaient rêvé de se voir attribuer, renvoyer aux enfers le seul qui ait jamais fait peur au Saint Père . Un sisnistre décor s'était dressé jour après jour autour de lui. Son théâtre mourrait, transformant la fierté en tragédie . Et tandis que toute sa scène agonisait, il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier qu'il avait vécu . Assombrissement de l'âme . Il avait peur de cet homme qu'il vénérait, de ce corps blanc aux doigts longs et agiles, de cet être dépourvu de conscience . Il savait que jamais il n'y arriverait. Que ceux qui sont las se reposent ..Mais lui, était à l'aube de la mort .

C'était une bien triste fin pour son théâtre que d'invoquer le néant. Il aurait voulu clamer son arrogance d'échapper à la vie, à ce destin qu'on lui avait confié . Il tremblait de plus en plus, sentant bientôt les larmes venir au coin de ses yeux glacés .

Il avait découvert un reflet avec cette tâche, mais celui-ci n'était que malveillance .

Et c'est alors que les larmes, salvatrices et mortelles à la fois coulèrent sur ses joues . Drago Malefoy s'était toujours promis de ne jamais se montrer humain, de ne jamais être autre chose que lui même . Mais aujourd'hui, ce qui roulait autour de sa bouche étaient les larmes d'un méprisé, dans l'âme était aussi profonde qu'un torrent . D'autres larmes, de ces yeux trop longtemps clos, suintèrent à nouveau . Comme la punition de toute cette vie, passé à chercher les ténèbres . Elle fuyaient la foudre du père en colère, qui ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il était fatigué, las de toute tâche . Ce cœur, oublié par l'amour, palpitait chaque heure un peu plus. Il vit alors son reflet, et la honte éprouvée lui rappela ce futur qu'il ne savait pas ecore écrire .

La tâche de tuer, la tâche de vendre son âme au diable était devenu trop lourde. Que faisait-il, le dieu des mangemorts ? Que ressentait-il, pendant que lui, Drago Malefoy se terrait dans les toilettes ?

Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit furtif derrière lui, il se retourna avec précipitation. Face à sa déchéance, on le regardait, on l'observait. Et ce « on » était l'une des personnes qu'il aurait dû être prêt à tuer si on lui en donnait l'ordre .

Hermione Granger était entrée sans grande intention de trouver ici un être dénué de tout espoir. En quelques secondes, elle avait assisté à sa déchéance . Elle avait tout d'abord pensé à courir loin, très loin pour tout raconter de son dialogue avec Mimi Geignarde à Harry, mais ses membres étaient paralysées. Affalé contre le lavabo, les yeux rougis par la souffrance, Drago Malefoy lui faisait pitié . Pitié comme un enfant blessé …Un enfant meurtri .

Lorsqu'il la vit, tremblante, il comprit que c'était trop tard. Son premier réflexe aurait été de lui lancer un sort, pour qu'elle taise ce qu'eelle avaient entendue . Et surtout pour lui faire oublier cette honte de s'être livré à la délivrance de son âme . Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait lui donner des armes contre lui. Mais il était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste être seul .Il voulait juste à nouveau, respirer …

Il se retourna donc à nouveau, face au miroir.

« Va t-'en Granger », murmmura t-il, les dents serrés .

Mais elle ne bougea pas . Elle l'avait toujours détesté pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Parfois, elle avait rêvé de lui faire mal, simplement pour se venger . Mais aujourd'hui, elle eut envie d'autre chose . Ces larmes faisaient de lui un humain. Un monstre avait-il le droit de souffrir ? Elle ne sut jamais, ce qui, ce jour-là, l'avait poussée à rester là, devant la porte. Elle la referma, et s'appuya contre elle .

« Non » lui répondit-elle dans un souffle .

Il ne réagit pas, essayant de contrôler ce flot incessant de mépris qui coulait le long de ses joues .

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui .

« Je ne sais pas . »

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

« Alors va t-en. Raconte ca à qui tu veux . je n'ai plus rien à perdre . »

Elle ne répondit pas tout d'abord, reprenant son souffle .

« Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas pleuré. Je ne t'avais jamais vu. Je ne pensais pas que …Que tu avais une âme . »

Il ricana, et se retourna vers elle .

« Mais je n'en ai pas Granger, je n'en ai plus . Je pensais me vider de mes tourments, mais chaque jour, une cicatrice venait mutiler mon corps . Je n'ai plus rien d'humain en plus . Je lui ai tout donné . »

Harry avait donc raison … Mais elle ne voulut pas continuer là-dessus, pour ne pas le brusquer . Il était étonnant qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'il venait de dire . C'était la première foix qu'il la fixait autant , elle se sentit pénétrée par une drôle de sensation.

« Tu es comme tout le monde . Qu'est-ce qui te ronge pour que tu sois ainsi… »

Pendant un instant, il y eut un silence funeste dans la pièce . leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

« Tu devrais pourtant le savoir. Tu sais à quel point je peux faire souffrir vu que tu as été ma victime . La haine Granger, la haine …. Je la ressens, au plus profond de mes entrailles, comme si on me déchirait. »

Elle cligna des yeux.Son regard était si intense .

« Ca me dévore …De l'intérieur »

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait fait encore un pas vers lui. Elle n'évait jamais été si proche en distance de lui, e n'avait jamais autant parlé avec lui. Il lui semblait être dans un tableau surréaliste . Tout était si flou dans sa tête …

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai peur de partir ou de rester. Mais je tremble, toutes les nuits. Mon déshonneur c'est ca. »

Il était en train de se confier à elle, à celle qu'il avait toujours détesté .Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la brûlure de son désespoir semblait s'atténuer . Granger …

Elle fit un geste qu'elle n'aurait jamais pouvoir penser faire auparavant . Elle lui attrapa rapidement le bras, voulant vérifier si ce qu'elle pensait était juste . Elle souleva sa robe de sorcier et sur son bras, elle vit ce qu'elle redoutait. La marque des ténèbres .

Il n'évait eu aucune réaction, comme si plus rien ne comptait à présent. Qu'importait qu'elle sache maintenant ? Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien, sauf la délivrance mystique qu'elle éprouvait en livrant son âme écorchée. Comme si l'issue était inévitable et la fin fatale . L'hémorragie tro logtemps débordante de son cœur se répandait à présent sur quelqu'un d'autre . Les âffres de sa crémation seraient partagés avec son ennemie.

« Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de sortir de ca ? » lui demanda t-elle tout en continuant de rester accroché à son bras.

« M'en sortir ? La seule issue c'est la mort. Ce silence m'habite depuis trop longtemps . je n'y arriverai pas… »

Elle lui lâcha le bras . Sa main tremblante vint se mêler à la sienne, ses doigts s'entrecroisèrent avec les siens . La sensation était douce et chaude . La main d'un mangemort n'était pas froide comme une tombe, elle palpitait de tous ces sentiments refoulés . Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ca . Tenir la main de Drago Malefoy..Un cauchemard qui est pourtant bien un rêve .Il ne semblait pas non plus savoir ce qu'il devait faire . Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne l'apaisait étrangement . Et pourtant, Granger la Sang De Bourbe ..Non, pas elle …

« Tu n'es pas un assassin. Tu es un écorché . »

Il ne lui répondit pas .

« Je t'ai toujours pensé malsain et sadique . Je crois que tu as voulu être comme ton père pour lui ressembler. Pas à lui, mais à votre Dieu. Tu t'es convaincu d'être inhumain pour pouvoir tuer.Tu ne sais plus qui tu es à présent.. »

Elle n'avait que tro raison.

« Mais t'est-tu seulement demandé une seule fois ce qu'il faisait ce Dieu que vous admirait tous ? »

Il secoua la tête, lui serrant la main encore plus fort.

« Il vous regarde moisir, du fond de son antre . »

La réalité de ces mots le toucha en plein cœur. Il lui sembla qu'on lui avait enfoncé une lame, en pleine poitrine. A cœur ouvert, béant de sang.

Elle trouva dans ses yeux une lueur étrange . Comme un regret, une certaine tristesse . Et à ce moment, elle le trouva magnifique . Et elle mordit sa lèvre pour échapper à cette sombre pensée. L'être las venait de découvrir l'envers du miroir.. Il avait choisi le plus cruel des dieux .

Le silence reprit son trône, confirmant le sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour un homme .

« J'ai mal. Mal à en crever. Je voudrais … »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Respirer. »

Elle prit sa main avec elle, et avec lenteur, l'emmena vers sa propre poitrine. Puis avec précaution, pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle les posa toutes les deux sur son cœur. Il sentit la chaleur de son souffle sur sa main, et les palpitations rapides de son cœur. Il sentit la vie .

« Alors respire comme les vivants. Respire comme moi. »

Il se laissa envoûter quelques instants par les battements de son cœur .

« Je ne peux pas partir…Il me tura, il tura toute ma famille. Il n'aura de cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve .Je dois le faire … »

L'ataraxie qu'il ressentait à présent laissait place à un précipice.

« Ne t'abandonne pas Drago reprit-elle . Cette incision profonde qui agrandit ton mal disparaîtra si tu le veux réellement. Tout cela vaut-il la paine de gâcher autant de vies, dis le moi ? »

Il se sentait blessé et trahi par lui-même de la laisser autant pénétrer dans ses secrets. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter cette sensation d'apaisement qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

« Cette souffrance inneffable qu'est la mélancolie rampe depuis tro longtemps en moi.Je ne peux pas..je voudrais juste me reposer. Je n'y crois plus . »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, poussé par un désir de se comprendre . Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle .

« Ton âme n'est pas encore usée. Ils ont les moyens de te protéger…. L'immortalité ne vaut pas la peine si tout ceci en est le prix ».

Au dela de tout mépris, au dela de tout ce qui grandissait en elle, elle voyait sur le visage de Drago Malefoy se peindre une souffrance éternelle. Toutes ces sensations, de l'écouter, de le comprendre fuyaient toute cohérence. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était entirièrement fait de larmes et de sang.

« Pourquoi tu crois que ce sera toujours la guerre entre nous Granger ? Pourquoi crois-tu que ca a été toujours été comme ca ? »

Elle parût réfléchir.

« Peut-être parce que tu me ressembles plus que tu ne le crois . Mais cette question restera sans réponse . pour toujours. »

« Tout a brûlé mon passé ..Peut-être pas mon avenir … »

Il s'approcha d'elle . Elle était belle . Trop belle pour la haïr encore . Il sentit un désir monter en lui. Alors, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes . Hermione ne bougea pas quand elle sentit la chaleur de sa langue envahir sa bouche. Elle répondit à son attente, se rapprochant de lui. Juste un baiser. Un simple baiser. Cétait doux. C'était frais .

Puis ils restèrent appuyés l'un contre l'autre pendant un instant.

« Je vais m'engouffrer dans un abîme obscur. J'en mourrais peut-être. Pour un Dieu…ou un démon, je ne sais plus. Il y a trop de cadavres derrière moi…Le dernier sera peut-être le mien. »

Elle sut à ce moment que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait oublier ces 17 années d'agonies.

« N'oublie jamais tout ca . N'oublie jamais comment on respire . »

Et elle mit cette fois ci sa main sur sa poitrine, pour qu'il sente son cœur battre .

Puis elle se déttacha de lui.

« Tu vas tout dire à Potter ? » lui demanda t-il, le regard terne.

« Non. Harry le saura le moment voulu , je le sais . C'est toujours ainsi. J'oublirai tout ceci, j'oublirai tout. Tu n'auras pas à craindre que j'aille répéter que j'ai vu tes larmes . »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte .Il ne fit rien pour la retenir.

« Rappelle-toi simplement à qui tu as vendu ton âme. »

Il baissa les yeux .

« Sauve-toi de moi tant qu'il est encore temps . »

Elle comprit par là qu'elle ne devrait plus jamais être aussi proche de lui. Peut-être pas pour elle . Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à se sauver lui-même ..

Elle lui esquissa un faible sourire, puis elle sortit des toilettes, le laissant à son indécision.

Tandis qu'elle traversait les couloirs pour rejoindre la Salle commune elle sentit que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans savoir pourquoi . Elle venait de comprendre Drago Malefoy. Et cela lui faisait mal. Mais elle voulut garder ce souvenir intacte en elle . Car ce jour-là, au dela de la bête c'est l'homme qu'elle avait vu.

Ce n'était pas le cri qu'un montrs qu'elle avait entendue.

Mais les pleurs d'un écorché …

Au nom du père .

Amen.

FIN


End file.
